


A Tale of Ascent

by DarkSammyProdigy02 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angels are Dicks, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Crying Dean Winchester, Crying Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Sam Winchester, Fighting Possession, Flashbacks, Forced Relationship, Gen, Hell Flashbacks, Hellhounds, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Light Petting, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Mary Lives, Michael Is Insane, Portals, Possession, Possessive Lucifer, Power Imbalance, Powerful Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Kissing, Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Tortured Sam Winchester, Unrequited Lucifer/Sam Winchester, forced possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DarkSammyProdigy02
Summary: “But this is no repenting man’s lament, rather the tale of another one’s ascent.”The struggle between good and evil will always be present in Sam Winchester’s life, it’s a part of who he is. But, when he encounters an alternate version of himself, one that did go down a darker path... Let’s just say trouble always finds the Winchesters.





	A Tale of Ascent

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I’ve been promising myself to write this story since I first started watching Supernatural! I have always wanted to see what would happen if Sam encountered an evil AU!Sam. We all know Sam has made plenty of mistakes, but he’s repented from them and grown as a character. This story takes a look at would have happened if Sam had simply accepted his fate and become what ever bad thing out there has been pushing him to be. WARNING: There will be violence and torture, plus implied rape... so... you’ve been warned. Also, I am also always up for some constructive criticism, so have you any just pop a comment down below. ;)

His voice was that of a spoiled, rich boy, honeyed and proud. “Castiel, angel of Thursday, you still live,” Every word he said sounded beautiful, but neither the angel or the human felt compassion or trust for the speaker,”You are not needed.” A snap of his fingers, a bright flash of light that enveloped the angel’s body, and Castiel was gone.

“ _Cass_!” Sam cries, staring at the area where his friend stood mere seconds ago, stunned. He quickly moves his hand to his back, reaching for the gun situated there, and he quickly raises it to aim at the invader. He allowed his finger to curl around the trigger and frowned grimly.

The latter inclined his head forwards, his eye-brows raised in a questioning manner. His facial expression was one of absolute disinterest. He sighed. To him, Sam was less than the mud on his over-shined shoes. After a moment, the silent stand-off was won when Sam’s doppelgänger utters,”Put the gun to your forehead.”

Sam gasped as he felt his own gun push against his temple, and the hand holding it was trembling, trying to fight whatever magic was willing it. His doppelgänger casually situated his body against one of the many wooden bookshelves with a face of utter nonchalance, as if he were merely waiting for a bus on a spring day, apple in hand. He isn't slumped at all, his body is clearly too muscular for that, yet it is just as relaxed as his face. He's almost smiling – an expression as if something good were about to happen. Good for him is likely bad for Sam. Very bad.

“Walk through the portal,” His doppelgänger states.

“Like hell,” Sam snarls, the gun shaking in his hand,”If you think I’m going to - - _aghhhh_!”

The hunter clattered to the ground as pain took him to his knees, ripping through him, doubling him over. Still leaning on the book case, lax expression still on his face, his look-a-like stares at him, watching as he clutched his arms across his abdomen, vomiting blood, choking on it. Fire burned through every inch of him. The pain of the magic consumed him, took his breath away from his lungs.

“Walk through the portal,” His doppelgänger repeats, his voice calm, almost gentle.

“N-n-n-oo-ooo,” He managed with all of his strength. The gun was still in his hand, he couldn’t find the strength to let go of it.

The look-a-like leaves his spot on the book case, and crouches over Sam, his finger tracing up the side of Sam’s stomach. The shock of the pain made him cry out, even though he had no intention of giving the satisfaction of the latter seeing how much it hurt. Every muscle in his body locked rigid with the agony of the finger against his side. His mind was filled with the want of having it off him. His doppelgänger pushed the slightest bit harder, making him scream louder. He heard a pop, and felt a couple of ribs crack.

His doppelgänger moved his finger away; warm blood oozed down his side. Sam was covered in sweat as he lay on the hard wood floor, panting, tears running down his eyes. He felt as if the pain was pulling every muscle in his body apart. And finally, he gave in, seeing no other option.

“F-Fuh – _Fuck_ , alright! Alright,” Sam yelled past his mouthful of blood,”…Alright… Damn it.”

“Get up,” His doppelgänger hisses,”Get up, now.”

With great difficulty, the hunter rose to his feet and walked towards the portal. His look-a-like watched him without emotion as he stood looking up at him. He waited in silence. Then Sam stumbled, and fell limp against the latter’s hard, muscled chest. Clearly unamused, the intruder laced his fingers through Sam’s hair, he was yanked back up and shoved into the direction of the portal.

“If you fall, again, if you even stumble,” His look-a-like’s voice was chilling as he issued the threat,”I swear to fucking God, I’ll just drag your still warm corpse through that portal.”

Sam couldn’t help his smile,”You aren’t going to kill me, you obviously need me-“

“Put the gun to your head, and pull the trigger,” His doppelgänger orders softly.

There was a resounding gunshot, and the casing of a bullet’s shell clattered on the ground. Sam’s body fell to the ground with a loud ‘thud’, a pool of blood quickly seeping from the gaping hole in his temple. The doppelgänger, inclined his head forward, his lips peeking ever so slightly into a smirk. He snapped his fingers again, and Sam’s limp corpse levitated into the air and began going towards the portal.

 

 

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

 

 

“Don't scream,” Someone’s voice whispered in the distance.

The pain flared white hot, radiating out to Sam Winchester’s head. When he felt himself being hauled back onto his knees, the pain driving down for another attack, he blacked out. And he woke up on a stifling hot bed, sweat cascading down his shivering body in waves. A skin and bones rat scattered past his arm, it’s pink worm-like tail tracing down the chains that held him to the bed.

Shivering, drawing in shuddering breaths, Sam lay still for several seconds, several minutes. His whole body felt like heavy ice. He tried to move his arm, tried to lift his hand. Nothing. The light above him was so bright, so bright that his eyes stung. It was a struggle to blink. The room was still blazing even behind his eyelids. He panted for breath, so tired that lying still took every ounce of energy.

Slowly the room came more into focus. The blur faded into shapes and shadows. And lines on the floor. They were faint, but he could make out faint black lines radiating outward. Cement, grey in a room of cement walls. And dark splashes all around him. The copper smell in the room was thick, cloying, and he could hear the metal chinking of chains, screams in the distance.

Sam found himself praying silently to the only one who could possibly help him. ‘Castiel, I don't know if you can hear me,’ Sam didn’t even know if he was alive,’I was dragged away by… me, so if it's not too much trouble, could you-‘ His doppelgänger had suddenly materialized from thin air, his lips a frown, and turning on the hunter, his palm pressing into his forehead, an odd golden light emanating from beneath Sam’s skin. Sam hadn't even realized he was screaming until the sound registered in his own ears.

“No one will hear you now,” The doppelgänger hisses,”There’s no point in praying. No point in crying for help. The only thing you will hear back, are the screams of those around you.”

Sam’s voice is hoarse,”Go… t-tth-to… h-h-he-hell…”

For the first time, his look-a-alike smiled. It was strained as if it was being pulled into place by a series of strings. “Oh,” His laugh is cold, mirthless,”We’re already there.”

The hunter suddenly took on a pale look, as if he’d been painted with white-wash - even his lips were barely there. Then with one feeble attempt to lift himself from the bed he crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings. The bucket of cold water on his flesh minutes later barely revived him. He only dimly sees the little rivers of water that were stained bright crimson as they ran away from him the cracks of the stone floor his face lay against.

“Wake up,” A voice growls in the distance, but it’s not of his doppelgänger’s. No, he knows this voice all to well, but he didn’t think he’d ever hear it again,”And stop all the fucking screaming. Hear ‘nough without you joining in the chorus.”

“…Bobby,” Sam whispered, his voice hoarse from the screaming he was doing in his restless sleep.

 


End file.
